


you don't know you're beautiful

by afangone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Big gay energy, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Swearing, Yukina does a power move, they are so gay i love, they swear because it's normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangone/pseuds/afangone
Summary: Lisa self doubts, a lot.And Yukina always hate to see it whenever that happens.Lisa always tries to hide it behind her smile.But Yukina knows and she hopes--no, she wishes Lisa would see herself like how Yukina sees her.





	you don't know you're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> YukiLisa is love. I love them so much. And sorry for putting one direction lyric as the title.
> 
> And not beta'd pls do comment if you see anything wrong.

Lisa self doubts,  _ a lot _ .

 

And Yukina always hate to see it whenever that happens.

 

The signs are always subtle, but Lisa is a person of routine, and pretty predictable, at least to Yukina.

 

Lisa might try to hide it behind a cheerful smile and try to sound alright, but Yukina knows, she always knows.

 

Yukina knows because Lisa holds her hand too tightly when a passerby commented on how beautiful Lisa has become.

 

Yukina knows because Lisa averts her gaze whenever Ako and Rinko compliments Lisa’s playing that day.

 

Yukina knows because on the rare occasion that she tries to kiss Lisa, the latter always seem to furrow her eyebrows, as if saying “Am I really okay, Yukina?”

 

Yukina knows when Lisa doesn’t spam her with LINE stickers, or when replies are short, it’s because Lisa thinks she is a bother.

 

Yukina knows and _she hopes_ **\--no** **,** **_she wishes_** Lisa would see herself like how Yukina sees her. And she has been racking her brain on how to show Lisa, just how much she means to her.

 

That opportunity showed itself soon enough. On a rainy summer day.

 

* * *

It was a day like any other, except on that day Lisa slept through her alarm and wasn’t able to do her morning routine, she was almost unable to take a shower, let alone her make-up. She was only able to apply some light foundation and draw her eyebrows. Coming out of her house she almost feel naked, greeted by the sight of one (1) impatient Yukina holding a black umbrella.

 

“You’re late today” Yukina tapped her feet on the ground. Yukina isn’t a stickler for rules per se, but she always try to be punctual.

 

“Ahahah, I’m sorry, I stayed up late yesterday and slept through my alarm.” Lisa got under Yukina’s umbrella.

 

“Were you practicing again? You shouldn’t push yourself too hard, you know.” Yukina scolded her as she took steps toward the school, Lisa steadily walking beside her.

 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry~ I’m not pushing myself or anything.”

  
“If you say so…” Yukina decided to let it go and intertwined her hand with Lisa’s, leaning a little on her shoulder.

 

“My, my, someone’s clingy this morning.” Lisa poked her cheek. “Ahhh… You’re just so cute in the morning Yukina.”

 

“You’re also very cute all the time, Lisa.” Instead of getting flustered like usual, Yukina replied Lisa in a nonchalant way. Lisa’s eyes widens at that.

 

“Wha-- Don’t tease me like that, Yukina. You know I don’t feel so good on rainy days, it makes my hair go all messy.” 

 

Yukina went silent and glanced at Lisa. “I still think you’re beautiful, Lisa.”

 

Lisa decided to leave it at that and focus on fighting the blush creeping up her neck instead.

  
  


This wasn’t really Lisa’s best day, she kept messing up in Home Economic class, and almost hurt herself trying to knit a scarf. On P.E. she also kept passing the ball to the wrong team, resulting in her team’s loss. It was only a friendly game of basketball so no one really cares about the result but Lisa, she can’t believe how she kept messing up today.

 

_ Is this a bad day for Virgo? I was in a rush this morning so I didn’t check the fortune telling.  _ She thought as she walked over to Yukina’s class, for their usual lunch routine.

 

“Minato-san, your girlfriend is here” A classmate called out to Yukina.  _ It seems that she has been dozing off before I came here, how cute!  _ Lisa quickly approached Yukina’s table, and as Yukina pulls out her bento from her bag, Lisa remembers something.

  
“Yukina… I forgot to bring my bento with me today. Ah, I’ve been such a mess.” Lisa ruffled her bangs frustation.

 

“Lisa, just share mine with me, I usually can’t finish anyway.” She pauses. “What happened? Do you want to tell me about it?”

Lisa drags a seat to Yukina’s table. “Ahahaha~ You’re so kind Yukina, I’ll just a buy bread later after you eat. And don’t worry, it’s just I’m clumsier than usual today, and I think my luck is bad today. Ah, I really hate rainy days~” Lisa whined.

 

“Maybe it’s just a bad day for you today.” Yukina eats an omelette. “Here, open wide.” She feeds Lisa a mouthful of rice, and then an octopus-sausage. They continue like that until the bell rings, signalling the end of their lunch break and Lisa got up to leave.

  
Yukina grabbed Lisa’s wrist before she can leave. “Lisa. Today go home without me, I have something to take care of.”

 

“Okay, see you, Yukina.” Lisa nodded in response and went back to her own class.

 

Yukina steeled herself and thought.  _ Okay, I’m really doing this.  _ She can’t believe she’s thinking about it, but she would do anything for Lisa.

 

* * *

 

The walk home was torturously long for Lisa. Usually she can chat away with Yukina and just enjoy the moment, but today she couldn’t do that, and her mind was being no help in this matter.

 

She had been feeling more self-conscious today, she felt not pretty enough because of her lack of make-up. The rain was making her curly hair stick out, and she had to check the mirror every other minute to make sure it looks alright. Not to mention all the things that happened through the day, it made her more and more conscious of how useless she actually are. It made her think that she was never good, even Yukina didn’t want to go home with her. And she felt stupid even thinking about it.  _ I know I’m overthinking this… I’m really just stupid and emotional. At least the rain has stopped now. I really hate rainy days. _

 

She was looking down at her feet and she was forced to stop because something was blocking her way-- technically she bumped into that _ something  _ and that thing is now yelling at her.

 

“You stupid bitch can’t you even look at where you’re walking?” An angry man yelled at Lisa and pointing her fingers. “Look at my food! It’s now on the ground because of you!” He then pointed on the ground, where a chocolate cornet was innocently sitting.

 

“I’m sorry!” Lisa bowed and put her hand together, asking for forgiveness. “I’ll pay you back for your food!”

 

“You think you can just say sorry and it’s all okay?” The man glared at Lisa, and looked at her from head to toe. “Though... I suppose I can let this slide, if you’re coming with me. How about it, huh?” He then grinned in a way that made Lisa’s hair stand, and he put his hand on Lisa’s chin, making her look up at him.

 

Lisa can only stand there and froze up. She wanted to scream and yell at this man. She wanted nothing more than to ball up her fist and punching the man square in the jaw. But she can’t. Her body won’t move a muscle, and she felt tears coming up, threatening to spill out of her eyes.

 

Her jaw tightened up, her mind was racing trying to get out of this situation.  _ Open up your mouth! Scream! Yell! Do whatever!  _ But her body didn’t comply. When she thought all hope were lost, something flew and hit the man from behind.

  
“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?” The man turned around and saw Yukina, and the weapon (her bag) she was holding.

 

“What are you doing to her?” Yukina said in a stern voice. Though it didn’t show, Lisa knew from her tone that  _ Yukina was  _ **_mad._ **

 

“What? Can’t I talk to this girl? Who are you anyway?” The man replied. “I’m her  **GIRLFRIEND** , and my dad is a cop and will be meeting us here in a minute. If you still want to stay, be our guest.” If looks could kill, the man would definitely be dead right there and then, the way Yukina was staring at him was  **_intense._ **

 

The stupid douchebag froze up, and started walking away. “Whatever, the bitch wasn’t worth it anyway!” And started sprinting to get away from Yukina and Lisa.

 

Yukina was immediately at Lisa’s side, hugging her and telling her that it’s all okay now, with Lisa crying on Yukina’s shoulder. After some time, Lisa calmed down and resumed her walk home with Yukina.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Yukina broke the silence, staring intensely at Lisa.

 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know that was gonna happen anyway.” Lisa smiled at Yukina, trying to reassure her. “It was not that big of a deal, anyway.”

 

“What do you mean? It was horrifying! Lisa, you don’t need to force yourself.”

 

“I’m not.” Lisa said, and before Yukina could reply, Lisa cut her off. “And I didn’t know your dad was a cop~”

 

“Lisa, don’t try to change the subject.” Yukina stared at Lisa. There’s no way she was gonna let this go.

 

Lisa sighed. “I don’t really wanna talk about this, Yukina.” Lisa then stopped in her tracks. “Look we’re here anyway.” She pointed to her house. “I’m gonna go ahead. Talk to you later.” And just like that Lisa disappeared behind her house door.

 

Yukina was only able to stare at Lisa’s front garden and decided to also go home. Before entering her house, she glanced once more to her neighbour’s front door.

 

_ Lisa, I will definitely help you. _

 

* * *

 

After she changed her clothes and cried her heart out to her pillow, Lisa did felt a little bit better. She also felt guilty, for the way she treated Yukina when they parted ways.  _ I’m even letting down the only person who’s there for me. I’m pathetic.  _ Lisa was about to wallow in more self-hating before her phone vibrated. Mustering all the energy she had to pick it up, she saw that Yukina had messaged her. “Can I come over?” Appeared on her screen and she immediately replied with a yes.

 

Not long before, there was a knock on her door. Lisa greeted Yukina and they went to Lisa’s room. The room they have spent countless hours on.

 

Lisa settled in her bed, and Yukina did too. Though it was a familiar sight, there was a heavy atmosphere surrounding them. Lisa felt like she needed to say something.

 

“Lisa...” But Yukina was the first to break the silence.

  
“Yes, Yukina?”

 

“Can we talk about it now?” Yukina glanced at Lisa, her expression unchanging, but there’s a hint of pleading in her eyes.

 

“Sure…” Lisa replied.

 

Yukina scooted closer and stroked Lisa’s hair, half-hugging her. “Tell me about how you’re feeling.”

 

It took all of Lisa to not just cry right there and then. Lisa opened her mouth and words come spilling out. “I was scared Yukina. I was scared, I couldn’t do anything. I always thought that I would be the one to protect you and watch over you, but I was useless! I can’t even stand up to that prick. He didn’t even look threatening, for fuck’s sake! I can just hit him and he would be rolling on the ground crying. But I wasn’t able to do anything, I wouldn’t know what to do if you wasn’t there.” Tears was already spilling out of Lisa at this point, but she made no effort to stop them. Yukina just hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.

 

“I’m useless. It’s not just because of that guy. I wasn’t able to do anything useful today! I messed up on every subject, I made my team lose on P.E. I almost hurt myself during home EC, that was my best subject! I’m useless and ugly. I can’t stop thinking about how I look today without my make-up, or how messy my hair was because of the rain. And then that incident happened, and when you helped me, all I did was get mad at you. That guy was right. I’m not worth it! _I’m_ _not worthy.”_ Lisa sniffled. “I don’t deserve you.” She balled her fists at Yukina’s shirt, hiding her face.

 

“Lisa, look at me.” Yukina slowly lifted Lisa’s chin to look at her. “Don’t you ever talk like that about yourself ever again! You’re precious. That guy was a jerk! You should never listen to him. You’re an amazing person! There’s no way you don’t deserve me, if anything, it’s me who doesn’t deserve you! You’re what keeps Roselia together, you care so much about your friends, your family, and also me. You gave me so much and sacrificed so much. I love you for who you are. And you’re also the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. You’re my kind person. You’re my rhodonite, remember?” Lisa had never seen Yukina spoke so passionate, she was almost out of breath.

  
“Lisa” Yukina stroked her hair. “Never forget that you’re beautiful and you mean so much to me.” Yukina pulled her closer, and kissed her on the forehead.  _ “You” _ kiss on the nose.  _ “Are” _ a kiss on the cheek.  _ “Precious.” _ A peck on the lips.

 

“Yukinaaaa!” Lisa lunged forward and captured Yukina’s lips in a tender kiss. Yukina reprociated. Lisa’s mouth moved in tandem with Yukina’s, she bit her lower lip and pulled back. The kiss was no longer soft and tender, it now packed heat. Yukina slid her tongue along Lisa’s lips and she gave her access. They explored each others mouth, teeth bumped each other and clanked. They both had to break up the kiss to come up for air. Yukina stared at Lisa’s disheveled and flustered state. Noticing her tear streak, Yukina leaned in and licked it up. Kissing Lisa’s eyelids when she reached them. Lisa felt like crying again.  _ How can she be so lucky to have Yukina in her life? _

 

Yukina goes for her ear next, licking the earlobe and biting it a little. She breathed out. “I love you, Lisa.” Next to her ear, and Lisa got goosebumps hearing that. She felt a shiver going down her spine. Yukina then kissed the neck below her ear, sucking at it and biting. She traveled a little down further, right above Lisa collarbone, sucking at the sensitive spot, she bit down and licked.”Mhmm!”  Lisa was panting and clutching Yukina’s back. Yukina moved her hand and squeezed Lisa’s ass, and then stopped her work on Lisa’s neck and gave her a peck at the lips.

 

“Yukina, w-what are you doing? Why did you stop?” Lisa was still panting and trying to catch her breath.

 

“I shouldn’t get carried away…” Yukina said, face flushed and in no better state than Lisa. “I have something to show you.”

 

Confusion must have shown on Lisa’s face, and Yukina picked up a bag from the floor (that Lisa didn’t even realize was there) and pulled out a box wrapped with a bow from it. Yukina gave it to Lisa and told her to open the box. Lisa opened it with trembling hands, partly because of their make out session just 10 seconds ago, partly because of her excitement.  _ Is this a proposal? The box is too big for just a ring though…  _ The box revealed to be a bracelet, a silver bracelet with a small rhodonite stone hanging from it. “It is a gift. I want to give you to appreciate all that you have done for me and Roselia. I wasn’t able to walk home with you because of that.” Yukina said bashfully. “I noticed that you have been self-doubting yourself a lot lately, and I want to give you that to remind you that you mean so much to me, that you’re my rhodonite in the sun. And you should also appreciate yourself more.” Yukina continued.

 

“Yukinaaaa!” Lisa glomped at her and kissed Yukina on the lips. “Thank you so much! I love it!” Yukina kissed her back. “I’m glad you love it. Actually there’s something else.” Yukina went and picked up another box from the bag, this one is bigger and also wrapped up in a bow. “Open it.” Lisa do as she’s told and see another silver jewelry, a necklace with “Lisa’s” engraved on the charm. “What is this?”

 

Yukina blushed profusely. “I… That necklace actually is for me, because I want to tell the world that I’m yours, and I’m not ashamed of admitting it. I’m proud to be yours, because you’re such an amazing person.” The necklace weighed so much in Lisa’s hand.  _ This… This is the ultimate form of devotion. Yukina… She loves me that much. She is willing to put my name around her neck. This is…  _

 

“Is this too much? It’s kinda of a bold move, I know.” Yukina asked. Lisa was only able to shake her head. Taking that as an okay, Yukina took Lisa’s hand and told her to put the necklace on her. With trembling hands and some effort, she was able to get it done.

 

_ It’s kinda like putting a collar on Yukina. Y’know… It’s super hot. She really loves me, and I really ought to love myself more.  _

 

“Yukina, thank you. I love you so much!”

  
Once more they kissed, and kissed, and  _ kissed _ until they lost count. And that day Lisa learned to love herself a little bit better. And she tried, even just a little bit, to see herself in the way that Yukina does.

**Author's Note:**

> there might or might not be an explicit rated sequel for this.
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated, and give me soft warm feeling.
> 
> also, is the necklace part too much? i was kinda going for how yukina is willing to put her pride aside, to love someone so much and trusting the, with all your being, making it clear that you're someone's. it was a really bold move tbh.
> 
> and i have a collar kink asdf


End file.
